Trou noir
by Larm
Summary: One-shot sur Duo


**Disclaimer : **Gundam Wing et mes bishos d'amour sont pas à moi. Dommage...

Trou noir… Je ne me souvenais de rien… De vraiment rien. Je me suis réveillé un matin, sans savoir qui j'étais. Le visage dans le miroir était celui d'un étranger. D'un inconnu.

Les cheveux chatains-dorés, longs et nattés, les yeux améthystes, 15 ans environ, 1 mètre 56 exactement, cela ne me disait rien.

Le visage, les habitudes, les amis, la vie qu'on disait miens, tout simplement, ne m'étaient pas familiers. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien.

On me mit en face de beaucoup de personnes, on me raconta ma vie, mais rien ne me revint. On m'explica que suite à un accident, une partie de mon cerveau avait été occultée. La zone de la mémoire. On me dit mon nom. Je n'y répondais pas. Ce n'était pas le mien.

L'homme qui s'occupa de moi disait s'appeler Treize. Treize Kushrénada. Il était Général, mais de quoi ? Je n'ai jamais su. Il me faisait une mauvaise impression. Quand il entrait dans la pièce où j'étais, je sursautais, puis je me mettais en position de défense. Position prise instinctivement, car je ne savais pas quand j'aurais pu apprendre à me défendre. Mais pourquoi pas ? Il me présenta sa femme, que je devais appeler "Lady Une". Elle me faisait tout autant trésaillir que son mari, sinon plus. Je ne les aimais pas. Treize me dit qu'il était mon oncle, qu'il s'occupait de moi depuis que mes parents étaient morts.

La mauvaise impression gagna la partie contre ma raison, et je partis. Je partis chercher mon véritable nom ailleurs.

Pour ceux que je rencontrais, je disais m'appeler Duo. Duo Mnémosyme. Duo, double, pour les deux vies que j'avais : l'oubliée, et celle que je vivais en ce moment. Et Mémoire en grec. Adapté à ma situation. Ce n'était pas mon nom, mais je m'en contentais. J'appréciais ce nom, ce son qui me laissait une impression de déjà vu, mais aussi de confiance.

Je me débrouillais seul. Grâce à la bibliothèque du quartier où je m'étais installé, à Los Angeles, je me refis une idée de la guerre et de la situation actuelle. Je dénichais un petit appartement dans un immeuble, pas loin du travail que j'avais trouvé : un chocolatier en quête d'un apprenti compétent m'avais vu loucher sur les magnifiques vitrines, et m'avait fait entrer. Je n'avais jamais manipuler de chocolat, mais une chose était sûre : j'apprenais vite et bien, et en moins d'une semaine, j'en remontrais au maître lui-même.

J'aurais pu être heureux. Mais mon absence de souvenirs me gachaît la vie que je m'étais reconstruite. Et toutes les nuits, je me réveillais en sursaut, après des cauchemards qui ne laissaient aucune trace autre que la peur qu'ils m'inspiraient. Ne subsistait qu'un trou noir, un gouffre sans fond qui me laissait tremblant d'effroi.

Alors je m'achetais un ordinateur portable, et j'entamais des recherches : je voulais savoir si ce que Treize m'avait dit était vrai, ou si on avait lancé des recherches pour me retrouver, si je manquais à quelqu'un. Je ne trouvais rien, si ce n'est un ami.

Sur Internet, alors ma recherche avec ma descrition n'aboutissait à rien, quelqu'un se connecta avec moi. Je demandais son nom, pourquoi il venait me voir, mais il ne me répondait pas ce que j'attendais :

qui es-tu ?

tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

pourquoi ?

parce que.

que me veux-tu ?

qui es-tu ?

J'eus alors du mal à comprendre. Il voulait savoir qui j'étais, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander qui il était, lui. Je décidais de lui faire confiance, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait peut-être m'aider, si je l'aidais.

J'acceptais de lui dire qui j'étais :

je m'appelle Duo Mnémosyme.

Duo ?

c'est ça. tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça ?

oui. je te dirais peut-être plus tard.

C'est le peut-être dans sa phrase qui me fit continuer de lui raconter. Je voulais savoir qui j'étais, et il ne s'était sans doute pas connecté pour rien.

si tu ne me dis pas tom nom, comment vais-je t'appeler ?

pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi, les noms ?

parce que j'ai perdu le mien.

Duo n'est pas ton nom ?

si, en quelque sorte. j'ai l'impression que c'est le mien, que je me suis toujours ou presque appelé ainsi. mais c'est moi qui ai décidé de m'appeler comme ça. j'ai l'impression que je m'appelais vraiment comme ça, mais Mnémosyme, ce n'est pas mon nom de famille.

raconte-moi.

Et je lui racontais. Le jour exact où je m'étais réveillé sans souvenirs, le Général Kushrénada, Lady Une, mon départ, ma nouvelle vie, mes recherches. J'espérais qu'il me répondrait quelque chose comme "je sais qui tu es" mais une nouvelle fois, ce ne fut pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais :

pourquoi Duo ?

j'ai deux vies, en quelque sorte : celle que j'ai maintenant, et celle que j'ai perdue. et puis j'aimais bien, je te l'ai dit. je crois que c'est vraiment mon nom.

oh.

Il ne répondit plus ensuite. Tout les soirs pendant une semaine, je m'échinais à le retrouver, car je sentais qu'il m'avait caché quelque chose. Mais il n'avait laissé aucune trace. C'est lui qui me contacta, au moment où j'allais abandonner.

Duo ?

tiens, tu existes encore ? je pensais que tu m'avais oublié.

j'avais quelque chose à faire.

tu pourrais m'aider ?

…

hé ! sans-nom, tu es là ?

oui, je suis là.

je répète : tu pourrais m'aider ?

à quoi ?

à retrouver la mémoire !

je ne sais pas.

pourquoi?

parce que.

C'était sa réponse préférée. Il en profitait pour me clouer le bec. Mais je réussis à le faire accepter de venir me voir tout les soirs, puisque je ne pouvais pas me connecter à lui, moi. Dès que j'allumais mon ordi, il arrivait. On parlait de choses et d'autres. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui parlais : de mon travail, de ce que j'aimais, de lui. J'adorais le taquiner. Mais je savais que dès que j'abordais le thème de ma mémoire, il s'en allait. Alors j'évitais. Et je profitais de sa "présence". J'appris qu'il parlait japonais :

sans-nom ?

oui ?

j'ai faim.

pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

sais pas.

Duooooo…

vi ?

vas dans ta cuisine et manges quelque chose.

il faudrait que je me lève.

Duooooo…

vi ?

omae o korosu.

hein ? ça veut dire quoi ça ?

je vais te tuer en japonais.

quoi, tu veux me tuer ? pourquoi ?

parce que.

Je l'appelais Sans-nom. Il en avait un, j'en suis sûr, mais il refusait toujours de me le dire. Ça faisait deux mois que je le connaissais, et je ne savais pas comment il s'appelait. Triste ironie du sort. J'aurais voulu le voir. De mes propres yeux. Je finis par le lui demander, en n'y tenant plus :

sans-nom ?

oui ?

on pourrait se voir ?

pourquoi ?

parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'existes que sur l'ordinateur. tu sais tout de moi, et moi rien de toi. je voudrais savoir qui tu es…

…

sans-nom ?

…

sans-nom, réponds s'il te plaît.

…

SANS-NOM ! je t'en prie, répond-moi !

…

sans-nom, reviens ! oublie ce que j'ai dit ! sans-nom ! j'ai perdu mon nom et ma vie, je ne veux pas perdre un ami ! reviens ! sans-nom…

d'accord.

quoi ?

je veux bien te rencontrer.

je ne voulais pas te blesser. si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. ne te sens pas obligé. je survivrais si je ne te vois pas.

non. je suis à Los Angeles demain, il fallait que j'y aille pour une affaire, de toute façon.

sûr ?

je ne reviens jamais sur une de mes décisions.

sans-nom ?

oui ?

merci.

demain, 15 heures, devant la chocolaterie. je te reconnaîtrerai.

j'y serais.

Le lendemain, le maître chocolatier me "jeta" dehors et me revoya chez moi, parce que selon lui, j'étais trop énervé pour travailler correctement. J'étais d'accord. Je rentrais chez moi, pris une douche, me remis les idées en place… Pour les disperser aussitôt. Comment allais-je m'habiller ? Après une heure d'essayage, après laquelle on aurait pu penser au passage d'une tornade vu l'état de ma chambre, je finis par choisir un pantalon noir tout bête, un chandail rouge (au mois d'octobre, il fait un peu frois avec le vent) et ma veste noire fétiche, avec mes baskets noires. Simple. Je rangeais ma chambre. Avec un peu de mal, c'est vrai. Mais je la rangeais.

Mes cheveux longs m'arrivant plus bas que les fesses, je me refis une tresse bien serrée. Avec le vent, les dix minutes entre la chocolaterie et chez moi me laissait toujours avec plein de mèches partout. Le jour de mon arrivée à Los Angeles, l'élastique de ma tresse était parti, et le vent qui soufflait trop fort pour une fin-mai m'avait décoiffé rapidement, et je me retrouvais avec les cheveux emmêlés, pleins de nœuds, et un petit garçon tirant dessus. Horrible cadeau de bienvenue.

14 heures. J'avais un nœud dans l'estomac. Un gros. Dont on a du mal à se débarrasser. Je venais d'arriver devant la chocolaterie, et je ne m'y arrêtais pas. Je m'asseyais sur le banc à deux mètres de l'entrée, et j'attendais.

14 heures 45. Je ne vis pas passer les ¾ d'heure. Je regardais autour de moi. En face de la chocolaterie, il y avait un bar. Où un type blond qui devait avoir mon âge regardait derrière moi depuis au moins dix minutes. Un peu plus loin à droite, un autre type, chinois on dirait, attendait à l'arrêt de bus un bus qui ne venait pas, alors il regardait au-dessus de moi, depuis une dizaine de minutes, lui aussi. Et sur ma gauche, assis sur le banc qui me faisait face, un troisième type lisait un journal, mais le baissait un peu trop souvent pour regarder le ciel de derrière sa mèche de cheveux. J'étais dans leur angle de vision à tous les trois.

J'ai toujours gardé l'habitude, prise je ne sais où, de vérifier mon entourage, de chercher les meilleurs chemins de retraite, et de rester sur mes gardes. Mais l

14 heures 55. J'espèrais que Sans-nom arriverait vite. Les minutes passaient si lentement que je finis par taper ma montre pour vérifier si elle n'était pas cassée. Mais non.

14 heures 59. Il ne restait qu'une minute. Je savais que Sans-nom serait là à 15 heures piles, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était en retard. Ou qu'il ne viendrait pas, tout simplement. J'avais toujours aussi mal au ventre, peut-être même plus fort.

15 heures. Ça y était. Mais rien ne bougea. Personne n'arriva. Désespéré, je me prenais la tête dans les mains quand une voix se fit entendre :

- Tu as vraiment cru que je serais en retard, Duo ?

- Sans-nom ?

- Qui d'autre ?

Il avait une voix magnifique, grave. Je le regardais alors dans les yeux. Bleus. Non. Cobalt. Et si lumineux… J'eus soudain mal à la tête, si mal que je dus fermer les yeux et serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Je mis mes mains sur mes tempes dans un vain espoir de rester lucide, mais je m'effondrais, rendu inconscient par cette douleur inattendue.

_Bleu… Aussi bleu que la mer, aussi vide que l'espace. L1. J. Japonais. Wing. Pilote 01. Spandex. Laptop. Hn. Baka. Omae o korosu. Heero Yuy. Heero…_

- Duo ! Duo, réveille-toi !

- Mmmmm…

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te dis ! Il a eu l'air d'avoir très mal au moment où il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il s'est évanoui.

- Ecartez-vous ! il reprend consciense.

- _Bleu…_

- Quoi ?

- Sans-nom ?

- Je suis là.

J'ouvris alors les yeux. Pour rencontrer les siens. Toujours bleus… Et pleins d'inquiétude.

- Duo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je crois…

- Viens t'asseoir sur le banc, plutôt que parterre.

- Sans-nom ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Tu le sais.

Je plongeais à nouveau ma tête dans mes mains, pour rassembler mes souvenirs. _Bleus…_

- Heero…

- C'est ça.

- Qui je suis, Heero ?

- Tu t'appelles Duo Maxwell.

- Maxwell ?

- Oui.

- Tu parlais avec qui, tout à l'heure ?

- Avec Quatre.

_Quatre… Quatre Raberba Winner. L4. Pilote 04. Sandrock. Empathie. Uchûu no Kokoro. Arabe. Blond aux yeux bleus clairs. Gentil. Peut-être trop gentil. Mon meilleur ami._

- Quatre… Je le connais.

- Oui. tu le connais même très bien.

- Et… Et les autres ? Leurs noms ? Leurs noms, dis-les moi !

- Trowa…

_Trowa Barton. L3. Pilote 03. Heavyarms. Pas causant. Mèche. Yeux verts. Français. Cirque. Catherine. Clown. Ami de Quatre…_

- …Et Wufei.

_Wufei Chang. L5. Pilote 05. Shelong. Nataku. Wuffie. Ou Feifei. MAXWEEEEEEEEEELL !!! Sabre. Poursuites. Chinois. Dragon. Meiran. Dernier du clan. Méditation. Facile à faire enrager…_

- Je me rappelle… Je me rappelle d'eux, de toi... Mais moi ? Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur moi, Heero !

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup, tu as toujours été très secret.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, je t'en pris...

- Tu as 15 ans. Tu as passé ton enfance sur L2, avec une bande d'autres gamins, et tu as été receuilli par le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Ils sont morts. Tu es parti de L2, et tu as rencontré le professeur G. Il a fait de toi un pilote de Gundam, et ensuite on s'est rencontré. En gros, c'est ça, ton histoire. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Mon Gundam…

- Il s'appelle…

- Deathscythe.

- Oui…

- Shinigami… Le dieu de la Mort…

- C'est toi.

- Pourquoi j'ai oublié ? Et Treize ? Il a voulu se faire passer pour mon oncle. Et Lady Une était soi-disant sa femme… Ils ne m'inspiraient pas confiance, alors je suis parti… Heero, pourquoi j'ai oublié ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pendant une mission, tu as été blessé à la tête et capturé. C'est dans doute à cause de ça que tu as perdu tes souvenirs.

- Je me sentais si seul… Et puis tu es arrivé. Comment…?

- Tu sais, les Duo qui envoient leur description sur Internet, et avec ton physique, ça ne court pas partout.

- Tu as changé… Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

- On a tous changés. Sans toi, Duo, c'était plus pareil. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

_Boys don't cry…_

Je pleurais. Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules, et même si je me souvenais des paroles de _/Solo/_, je pleurais. Heero me prit dans ses bras. Il n'était pas comme ça, dans mes souvenirs. Il a changé. Je me réfugiais dans ses bras, et m'y sentais bien.

- Le trou noir a disparu. Je sais qui je suis…


End file.
